Creating an application in a general-purpose programming language that maps to a relational database for data storage traditionally involves substantial manual effort by a human developer. For example, conventional techniques for creating a database for use with regard to an application typically involve the human developer explicitly setting up the database and manually ensuring mapping of the database with regard to the application and other configuration of the database. For instance, the human developer may explicitly draft code to map relational schema that is associated with the database to constructs of the programming language. Accordingly, these conventional techniques may place a substantial burden on the human developer to understand the mapping and configuration to be used for creating the database, to make appropriate choices with respect to creating the database, and/or to be capable of implementing the mapping and configuration so that the database functions as intended.